


Bath Time, Dream Time

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Snape dreams of having a bath... only to find his apprentice, Miss Granger, in the dream with him!  AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Snape dreamed one night that he was in a big bath where the only light was flames from tiny, sweet smelling candles nearby, and he closed his eyes in appreciation. The water was warm, the company was…

Company?

His eyes flew open and he found himself looking into the startled face of his apprentice, Miss Granger, who was at the other end of the bath.

"Miss Granger, what the hell are you doing in my dream?" he snapped.

Hermione flushed, and then bristled at her vexing professor while trying to sink further underneath the water.

"Excuse me sir, but this is my dream!"

"Nonsense," Snape growled. "Miss Granger, this is highly inappropriate! I order you to leave."

"Professor, I'm not getting out of this bath," Hermione retorted, trying not to notice how lean and oddly graceful Snape's body was… his upper body, anyway.

She found herself trying not to blush as her thoughts wandered, well, elsewhere.

"I certainly will not be the one leaving," Snape sneered, trying not to notice in the dim light how Miss Granger… Hermione's body appeared to be sweetly curved in all the right places. He fought back a flush, telling himself he was not having these sorts of thoughts about his apprentice.

"I can't wash while you're staring at me," Hermione grumbled as she turned her back to hide her pink cheeks. She found a small soap on a nearby ledge and began gently washing herself.

"Why on earth would I be staring?" Snape said tartly, but also far too quickly to Hermione's ears.

He found herself mesmerised by the way her hair was pinned upon her head, the way that the soapy water cascaded down her form. He swallowed, and with a silent curse looked away.

"Damn!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"What?"

"Um, I've lost the soap."

"Silly girl - it won't be that far away," Snape grumbled, trying not looking at Hermione's enticing body as he groped around in the water.

"If I'm in your dream, then naturally I would lose the soap," Hermione mumbled, trying not to look at Snape's appealing body as she hunted through the water.

When their hands inevitably met, a shocked ripple seemed to go through them both, and then they could only stare at each other.

Snape slowly bent his dark head and Hermione raised her face to meet his… then his mouth was covering hers with a hunger that surprised them both.

Hermione raised her arms to twine them around his neck… and then she found herself back in her bed, clad as she should be in her sensible pyjamas.

"Damn… it felt so real," Hermione said with a bleakness that surprised her as she rolled over with a sigh.

She nearly jumped out of bed when a familiar, warm body pressed gently against hers.

"While I have no idea how that all happened," Snape whispered, "it was real and I am here… do you wish me to leave?"

Hermione gently pressed against him in response.

"No," she whispered.

FINIS


End file.
